1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding hinge, especially to a sliding hinge with positioning elements mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Sliding-design electronic devices including cell phones, PDAs or the like comprise a cover with a display, a base with a keyboard and main electronic elements, and a conventional sliding hinge. The conventional sliding hinge is mounted between the cover and the base to allow the cover sliding relative to the base.
The conventional sliding hinge comprises a stationary bracket, a sliding bracket, a resilient element and a positioning element. The stationary bracket has two sliding channels and multiple positioning holes. The sliding bracket has two extensions respectively mounted slidably in the sliding channels. The resilient element is mounted between the extensions and the bottom of the stationary bracket to provide friction to maintain the cover at any desired position. The positioning element is mounted between the stationary bracket and the sliding bracket and has a positioning protrusion selectively engaging the positioning holes of the stationary bracket to provide positioning function.
However, the conventional sliding hinge has following disadvantages:
1. The resilient element and the positioning element are two independent elements. The resilient and positioning elements have no connecting segments but have to maintain at corresponding position. The assembling of the resilient and positioning elements only relies on the pressing of the stationary and sliding brackets. Therefore, the assembling of the conventional sliding hinge is complicated and hard.
2. The resilient element is used to provide friction but only contacts with the extensions of the sliding bracket. The small contacting surface causes the sliding bracket slides unstably relative to the stationary bracket and also limits the providing friction.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sliding hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.